


【All凛/主弓士凛】暗夜行路（存档中）

by icywhiskey



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icywhiskey/pseuds/icywhiskey
Summary: 检察官/魔术师凛x仿生人/前雇佣军Archer；魔术师的世界没有道德可言——历经屡次争取魔术师人权运动的失败、对改变这一境况持悲观态度的远坂凛，再度被Archer唤起了信心和热情。
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Tohsaka Rin, Emiya Shirou/Tohsaka Rin, Gilgamesh/Tohsaka Rin, Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer/Tohsaka Rin, Matou Sakura & Medusa | Matou Sakura & Rider, Matou Sakura/Tohsaka Rin
Kudos: 5





	【All凛/主弓士凛】暗夜行路（存档中）

**Author's Note:**

> 1、本文为非典型纯爱故事，主线弓士凛，副线是维持着不健康肉体关系的远坂骨科（r樱结局有保证），其他一带而过的cp包括抱憾而终的枪凛、进行过权色交易的金凛等，务必及时避雷；  
> 2、可能令女性读者感到不适的性描写会比较多，务必及时避雷；  
> 3、类型月魔术世界观AU+微量生化punk；

本文存档中；  
这文思量两个月了，难受死我，今天听了一晚上迷幻电子总算固定了故事框架（遇事不决回望上世纪）  
最近完善细纲，没问题的话争取4、5月开始连载，大概是个中篇，主线是魔术世界的危机与应对，副线是各种搞cp；  
ao3用来存档+自我督促进度（当然在被墙的今天，也是仪式感），全文完结后也会发在fanfic上。


End file.
